El misterio de GAEA
by Eli Fentom
Summary: GAEA,una joya que es capaz de incrementar tus poderes, y se creia desaparecida a llegado a Amity Park, y una persona ha sido elegida para cuidarla. ¿Que estarias dispuesto a hacer para obtener su poder Mentiras, traiciones, promesas, sentimientos...?
1. Chapter 1

**Wiii, adivinaron me voy a envaucar en otra historia jojojojo**

**Elein: no de nuevo y menos en epoca de examentes tu estas loca  
YO: seee lo se pero es que no me resisti,  
Elein: bueno vale, yo no se  
Yo: los aburrire, esta historia lleva bastante en mi cabeza y en mi computador, (muy poco pero es algo) asi que pense en ponerla como pago de que ni me apareco por aqui, y pues, esta inspirada en otra serie, y bueno se podria decir que es...  
Elein: un plagio ¬¬  
YO: una adaptación ¬¬, ya que un día me puse a pensar como serian las cosas de sierto modo y dando un giro inesperado, y surgio esto, y bueno, por ahora sera todo, nos vemos mas abajo para los comentarios!!**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece que conste!!**

--...--...--

"_Pasajeros con destino a París, Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 12, pasajeros con destino a París, Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 12"_

-Bien ese es mi vuelo – anuncio con pesar en la voz

-Oh Sam te extrañaremos tanto!! – el abrazo de su moreno amigo apenas la dejaba respirar

-Yo también Tuck, adiós Val –dijo dándole un abrazo a la cazafantasmas

-Adiós Sam -

Finalmente su mirada se poso en un joven, alto, cabellera negra y ojos azules

-Danny…-se acerco lentamente a el quien miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a ella.-No quiero irme sabiendo que peleamos Danny, por favor – pero el seguía sin mirarla, le dolía, le dolía mirar como se iba de su lado por tiempo indefinido, ella la persona que mas amaba, ella su mejor amiga y ex novia.

"_Soy un pésimo amigo" – pensó para sus adentros el ojiazul – "debería darle mi apoyo, no esto, pero no puedo ver como se va de mi lado… simplemente, no puedo"_

"_Pasajeros con destino a París Francia, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 12"_

_Volvió a repetir la vos por el micrófono _

No había nada más que decir, tomo su maleta, hecho un último vistazo a sus amigos y luego avanzo a lo que el destino le deparaba… Francia.

Tal vez esa había sido una decisión muy madura de parte de la pelinegra, es decir, hace unos meses que ellos terminaron con una relación de 2 años; y ahora ella se iba a estudiar a París. Cuando en realidad solo quería escapar, tiempo para pensar, para estar alejada de esos ojos azules. De esa mirada. De Danny.

Las cosas, ya no eran como antes, aunque se querían ya no podían estar juntos, era como si solo fuera un capricho de niños, y ahora 2 años después las cosas eran un poco más claras…

A cada paso que daba el joven de cabellos oscuros decía una plegaria para que no se fuera, él creía que había aún esperanza de que se quedara, que se diera la vuelta y sonriendo corriera a sus brazos y le dijera que se quedaría con él. Pero, muy en el fondo, el sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que era, en pocas palabras, imposible.

En cada paso había una suplica por parte de la ojivioleta, si él corría y la detenía, sólo con un abrazo ella hubiera decidido quedarse y no abordar ese avión que la llevaría todo un continente lejos de él, ella sentía que aun había una esperanza…

-"Por favor, Danny, detenme, por favor"-

-"Sam, detente… detente… por favor… detente date la vuelta y regálame una sonrisa diciéndome que te quedas, por favor" – Si, ambos enamorados rogaban en silencio y con profundos suspiros, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo.

Ella llego a la puerta se detuvo unos segundos, eso sería doloroso pero quería verlo una vez mas deseaba verlo, ver esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, dio un suspiro y miro atrás…

Casi en cámara lenta Danny alzo la mirada y se encontró ante los ojos violetas de ella, intercambiaron una mirada, de dolor, tristeza y a la vez, de amor, de un increíble amor que se tenían mutuamente.

Después de un largo y nostálgico suspiro, se despidió con la mano y entro…

Momentos después los chicos miraban como el avión despegaba y se alejaba, sin nada más que decir Danny dio media vuelta y camino lejos de ahí, Tucker y Valery compartieron una mirada de tristeza.

El chico una vez lejos, se transformo y salio volando de ahí… el también tenía que alejarse de ahí. Tenía que despejarse…

--...--...

**Elein: eso es todo?  
Yo: sep  
Elein: ya bajaste de calidad  
Yo: nehhh, hay que darle un inicio a todo, y esta historia tiene uno, se que quizas me odien por que este no sera un DxS, presisamente aunque si tendra sus momentos no sera lo mismo, y bueno como lo habran notado, necesitaba sacarla de la partida por ahora, no me odien, y bueno esto es como el prologo, ya se enteraran de como va esto en el 1 capi, que chance pondre uno de estos días, aprovechando que ya lo tegno, y bueno, nos vemos/leemos!!**

**SAYU!!**


	2. La persona indicada

EL 1 CAPI!!  
Seep, aqui vengo de nuevo con mis locuras, y bueno es fin de semana, asi que A PUBLICAR!!  
Elein: aun no se acaban los examenes  
Yo: pero ya faltan poquitos, asi que!!

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni las canciones que aqui aparescan son mias, todo es de sus respectivos creadores, y en cuanto a la trama, pues... la adapte!!

DISFUTEN!!

--...--...--

Cáp. 1

La persona indicada

-Valla, valla, valla, pero si es mi presa!! – la típica vos de Skulker quien anunciaba una batalla como todos los días

-Menos charla y más acción!! – también típico de Danny, ya que siempre era lo mismo fantasmas que atacaba, fantasma que tena que ser atrapado, nada fuera de lo común

-Hola Tucker!! – Saludo una chica de piel morena – el chico hizo un gesto con su mano a manera de saludo, ya que por la comida que tenia en la boca en ese momento no podía hablar – y Danny??

Tucker simplemente señalo la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar la pelea que había afuera

-Ahhh… comprendo – dijo para luego tomar asiento al lado del "geniecillo electrónico" a pesar de los años ese apodo no había desaparecido

-Y tu Val?? – pregunto una vez que paso el bocado que tenia en la boca – ya no cazas fantasmas??

-No… ya no, además Fentom se encarga de todo no me necesita – justo en ese instante callo sobre la mesa donde ambos chicos comían

-Decías?? – dijo Tuck ayudando a su amigo

-Vamos chico fantasma dame pelea, entretenme!! – entro burlándose el fantasma

-No me provoques!! – amenazo el Halfa

La pelea se prolongo un poco, pero como siempre los fieles ayudantes no se hicieron esperar, Tucker reconfigurando el programa de Skulker, Val en las armas, era como volver el tiempo atrás, como cuando los 3 amigos cazaban fantasmas, la diferencia era que ahora… la acompañante de ambos jóvenes no era un chica gótica… si no una ex cazafantasmas.

Tras un trabajo de equipo por parte de los 3 Skulker fue finalmente capturado

-Buen trabajo chicos!! – comento Danny de camino a las siguientes clases

-Ahh… esta bien – respondió Tuck

-Últimamente lo vemos muy seguido por aquí no?? – Pregunto Valery – es evidente que ese fantasma esta obsesionado en atraparte

-Si una peligrosa obsesión!! – rió Tuck, seguido por Valery – a Danny no lo persiguen las chicas si no los fantasmas – los chicos solo rieron, mientras Danny hacia mala cara

Eso en parte era cierto, hace 2 años que Danny no salía con nadie e incluso ahora que era un poquitin más popular que antes, 2 años ya habían pasado desde que Sam se había ido a estudiar a otro continente, y aun le dolía, esperaba con ansias el día de su regreso, sin embargo cuanto más cercano se hacia mas lejano parecía…

--FB--

Danny hacia sus tareas como de costumbre, cuando algo llamo su atención

"Ha recibido un nuevo mensaje"

Salio en un extremo de la pantalla un pequeño letrero

Sin mucho ánimo lo abrió, no le intereso, si no hasta que vio el remitente, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo abrió…

_**Hola Danny**_

_**¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, yo trato de adaptarme lo mejor que puedo, sabes esto no es tan malo, hice algunos amigos, y mis calificaciones son buenas, casi no tengo tiempo libre, pero me doy un tiempo para escribirles.**_

_**Los extraño mucho, y tengo ganas de verlos, y quizás las próximas vacaciones me de una vuelta por aya.**_

_**Hasta entonces…**_

_**Con cariño Sam.**_

_**P.D.**_

_**Dale las gracias a Tucker de mi parte por la agenda electrónica que me regalo, no espere que me fuera de gran ayuda.**_

_**Bueno adiós**_

"Esto es genial" – dijo para si, quería volver a verla, y las próximas vacaciones estaban a tan solo un mes de distancia, eso se lo tenía que contar a Tucker.

Sin embargo antes de que llegaran las vacaciones, a los pocos días para ser exactos, otro correo de Sam, le quito la ilusión a Danny

"_**Lo siento no podré ir"**_

Fue lo único que necesito Danny para saber que ella no vendría, no necesitaba leer nada más con eso le bastaba no quería saber las razones por las que no la vería, no quería saber sus excusas, le había dolido verla partir, pero también el hecho de perder cualquier oportunidad de verla de nuevo y arreglar las cosas, le hacia sentir fatal.

Pronto aprendió a no ilusionarse con las promesas de que ella vendría, ya que el sabía que al final terminaba por no cumplirlas.

--END FB--

-Vamos Danny, sabes que solo bromeamos – lo saco de sus pensamientos la vos de la chica que los acompañaba quien se preocupo un poco al ver como el semblante del ojiazul cambiaba a uno más serio

-Lo se Val – le dijo con una sonrisa – las clases transcurrieron de forma normal el resto del día.

-Que les parece si comemos algo en la "hamburguesa apestosa"?-sugirió al final de las clases el joven de lentes

-Lo siento debo llegar temprano a casa – se excuso ella - así que me voy adiós!!

– pronto solo la vieron alejarse

-Y tu Danny que dices, tiene tiempo que no vamos??-

-No lo se no me siento con animo Tuck- últimamente todo le recordaba a ella

-Vamos Danny te tienes que despejar un poco – insistió mientras revisaba su agenda, para ver si no tenia algo que hacer

-Te lo agradezco pero no-

-Seguro??-

-Si… ya será en otra ocasión –

-Bien como quieras!! – Tucker sabía como estaba su amigo, pero también sabía que debía ayudarlo a despejarse de todo "eso"

-Hasta mañana Tuck!! – se despido el ojiazul

-Si, adiós – Pero al parecer Danny no contribuía mucho

--

-Usted es la señorita Grey?? – pregunto un hombre con un evidente gusto por el blanco y la limpieza

-Si soy yo – Valery estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando 2 hombres se lo impidieron, no tendría más opción que ver que era lo que querían

-Tenemos que hablar con usted – dijo el otro, que a diferencia del primero tenia la piel clara.

-Sobre que??-

-Usted, era una cazadora de fantasmas no?? – pregunto atrayendo la atención de la chica

-Como saben eso?? – ella estaba segura de que muy pocas personas sabían eso, como es que ellos…

-Tuvimos acceso a usted, por medio de la computadora que nos informo todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre su vida – explico el de piel morena

-Así es, la razón por la que estamos aquí, es por que necesitamos de sus habilidades

– hablo el otro

-Mis habilidades?? –para que la podían requerir, hace ya 4 años que no cazaba fantasmas por que de repente esto… si Danny controlaba todo, no había necesidad de que ella interviniera o si?

-No se asuste – dijo uno de ellos - solo necesitamos que cuide algo -

-Que yo cuide algo?? –

-Afirmativo-

-Necesitamos de su apoyo para cuidar de esto… - saco de su traje una caja negra, la cual fue abierta para mostrar su contenido a la joven de ojos verdes

-Un collar?? – se extraño un poco, esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto… eso – esto es una broma no?? –

-Me temo que no señorita – de inmediato guardo la caja de nuevo en su traje – podría dejarnos pasar?? – Pregunto – no es seguro hablar de esto aquí afuera –

-Supongo que si… - dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la casa siendo seguida por los "hombres de blanco" como ella los identifico

-Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?? – pregunto más por ser educada, que por otra razón

-No gracias, así estamos bien –

-Esto será rápido –

Los hombres se sentaron en uno de los 3 sofás de aquella sala, luego la chica hizo lo mismo sentándose de frente a ellos.

-Como le decíamos – comenzó uno de ellos, mientras el otro examinaba minuciosamente la limpieza del lugar, cosa que a Valery no le hizo mucha gracia

-Estamos aquí, por una razón, y esa es que necesitamos de su ayuda para proteger este objeto de gran valor – nuevamente saco la caja, solo que esta vez, se la entrego a Valery para que lo examinara.

Ella tomo la caja, la abrió y tomo entre sus manos aquel collar de color verde

-Ese collar perteneció a una antigua fantasma muy poderosa, se dice que a quien posea este collar sus poderes serán incrementados considerablemente, por muchos años miles de fantasmas han intentado apoderarse de este collar, pero se ha hecho lo posible por mantenerlo oculto, con la creencia de que fue destruido hace algunos años, hasta la fecha así se creía, porque, se le mantuvo en secreto oculto y lejos de todo pero…-

-Pero?? – lo alentó la chica quien había comenzado a interesarle el relato

-Pero hace algún tiempo – dijo el otro "hombre de blanco" – los fantasmas parecen creer que este collar aun existe, y han empezado a atacar las instalaciones del gobierno en busca de el, y los siguientes en la lista somos nosotros…

Valery alzo una ceja

-Es por eso que decidimos darle el collar a una cazafantasmas retirada, así se mantendrá oculto por algún tiempo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad –

-Y usted, era la más calificada para ese puesto –

-Y por que no se lo dieron a… "Danny Phantom??" – pregunto ella – es el héroe aquí, no yo, yo ya deje eso, por mi propia seguridad!!

-El es mitad fantasma – dijo el moreno

-Y eso que tiene que ver?? – la joven comenzaba a cansarse, por que tenia que ser ella?

-Que su mitad humana, podría ser fácilmente corrompida y eliminada por su mitad fantasma, si este collar llega a caer en sus manos, es por esa razón que debe ser un humano completamente quien cuide de este tesoro – dijo el moreno levantándose en señal de querer irse de hay de inmediato

-Y bien nos ayudara?? – pregunto el "blanco"

-Supongo que si… -dijo con resignación – tal parece que no tengo opción

-Afirmativo – dijo uno de ellos

Valery solo los miro con cierto rencor mientras los conducía a la salida, y no era para menos, le daban algo de sumo valor para que cuidara que ningún fantasma se apoderara de el, se sentía como si estuviera atada

-Y no lo olvide – le dijo el moreno justo antes de salir – si cae en manos equivocadas, podría causar grandes desgracias.

-"Y me lo dice ahora??" –se dijo para sus adentros la chica

-Que podrían involucrarla a usted y a sus seres queridos, tenga cuidado

-Si… lo tendré – una vez que se fueron volvió a la sala, tomo la joya entre sus manos y la observo – Es hermosa… - dijo – como es que puede causar tanto daño?? – la observo por algunos segundos, como esconder algo así?? Sin duda alguna necesitaría ayuda…

Tomo el collar, lo guardo en su caja y se lo llevo de hay, sin darse cuente que alguien la miraba y vigilaba sus movimientos desde lejos…

-Con que aumenta tus poderes considerablemente eh?? – dijo aquella figura oculta en las sombras – grandes desgracias?? – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sin duda alguna tramaba algo – bien no hay prisa, algún día tendré ese collar en mi poder y me encargare de que seas tu misma quien me lo entregue… mi querida Valery

CONTINUARA…

--.--...--

Que tal eh?  
mmm algo suelto si lo se, además estoy segura de que se dan una idea de que pasara, asi que

DEJEN REVIEW

yo mientras continuo con los otros fics que aun no sigo

SAYU!!


End file.
